A newly found freindship
by JacNaylorthebest
Summary: Sorry for the really bad title. This fic is mostly about a Jac and Zosia friendship but there will be a bit of Serena as well as Janny and there will be a little bit of Mocha. Rated T because of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic and I have absolutely no idea where it came from I was sitting on the plane on my way to England trying to get to sleep when suddenly this mad idea popped into my head just out of the blue. Anyhoo it's totally bonkers. please R&R first fic so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Already have the whole fic planned out in my head just need to get it into words. In this fic Jac is till pregnant and Janny are together. And please pretend every one is about 7 or 8 years younger than they are and ignore the fact Zosia wouldn't be a F1 . Sorry for the CRAP title.**

"Seriously," moaned Jac "Do I have to go?"

"It's this or two and a half weeks spent on Obs and Gynea!" Guy replied once again.

"Fine I'll go on your stupid conference but only if you promise me one thing" Jac snapped back quickly.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"That I don't have to share a room with Alan Clooney"Guy gave her a confused look

"She means Maconie" Mo suddenly chipped in

"What about me?"Jonny asked as he wondered into Guys office.

"Oh, Jac just gave the one condition she is joining us in Scotland,"Mo replied purposely giving Jonny false hope.

"Wha', really, you're not going soppy on me you old cow are ya'"Jonny replied cheerfully.

"No of course not Jonny, the only condition I'm going is that I don't have to share a room with you. Duh? And anyway Mr Self did it have to be Scotland? Jonny has been behaving like a over-exited kid who has just been told he is going to Disneyland for two and a half weeks"Jac snapped.

"You know Jac you would be best good friends with Eleanor if she heard you, she talks like that 24/7 it is so _annoying_" Serena suddenly chipped in,emphasising the word annoying, instantly regretting what she had said as Jac stood up her eyes sparkling with unshed tears and ran out the room.

"Oh for gods sake,What is wrong with that woman one minute she is angry and snapping the next she is running out crying" but he too instantly regretting what he had just said as Jac had not left the room yet. The loud noise of a door slamming echoed through the door just as Zosia was about to come in when she saw Jac come out she cautiously followed her to the ladies bathroom.

"Oh what do you want?" Jac asked impatiently noticing Zosia who came over to her and crouched down next to Jac who had pulled her knees as far up to her chest forwards as her ever-growing bump would allow her. Zosia hesitated before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was surprised when Jac continued sitting there silently sobbing with tears streaming down her pale but perfect cheekbones.

"Its aright," Zosia stated.

"No, it's not,"Jac replied

"What's wrong?"

"Firstly I'm crying,secondly I'm in your arms,thirdly the H-word is really getting on my nerves,fourthly I'm being horrible ,fifthly everyone in Guys office knows I'm crying!"Jac trailed of.

"Sorry to be nosy but what's the big H-word"Zosia asked

"Hormo and I'm not going any further than that"Jac stated. Serena suddenly popped her head around the door when her eyes fell on Jac who was being hugged by the then cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Sixthly Serena's here" Jac suddenly whispered both Zosia and herself giggled like teenagers, completely ignoring Serena.

"I'm sorry,Jac I didn't mean to be unkind"Serena started before being cut of by Jac.

"Oh for gods sake bog off!"Jac shouted and ran off pulling Zosia by the wrist while running back to Guys office. They burst in, in fits of laughter trying ,but failing miserably, to control their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter I was just real exited to get my fist chapter of my first fan fic up. XD .**

"What are you two so happy about?"

"Shut it Maconie,"Jac snapped back as she burst into fits of giggles again with Zosia .

"Why?"

"Your voice,"Jac said between laughter.

"What about it?"Jonny asked.

"Shut the trap Maconie, I'm warning you." Jac said whilst getting her breath back.

"Why?"

"Shut it Maconie,you're accent is really really getting on my nerves"Jac yelled

"What?"Jonny asked looking thoroughly confused.

"I just said. The Scottish accent its really annoying don't know why but shut it Maconie or I will take the great pleasure of castrating you,"Jac said.

"I remember that." all the eyes in the room turned from Jac to look at Mo "When I was pregnant for like a month I found Maconie's voice so so so annoying when he wanted to speak around or to me he had to write it down on paper. So totally annoying. So Jonny I suggest you shut it."

"Some-one get Maconie a piece of paper and a pen" Jac said.

"Oh not again, really? It had to be me didn't it?"Jonny asked.

"Don't blame me blame her!" Jac said pointing to her bump.

Serena was stood in the door frame watching everyone laugh while she was remembering her own pregnancy and how she had behaved in a similar way to her boss at St' James. She was daydreaming with a smile on her face until she was snapped out of it by Jac who had stood up and made her way over. She felt Jac grab her wrist and pull her out the room and stand in the corridor.

"I'm sorry," Jac said her bottom lip quivering "I didn't mean it."

"Its fine, really I remember doing the same thing when I was pregnant with Eleanor.

"No hard feelings?" Jac asked looking relived.

"Not at all" Serena replied.

**oooooooooooo**

**( a week later )**

"Everyone here?" asked Guy as their mini bus arrived.

"Nearly," replied Mo as she saw Jac and Jonny running/waddling towards them.

"Why has miss Naylor not got any bags?" asked Zosia.

"Look Jonny is carrying four suitcases a handbag and his rucksack and when we went to Spain for nearly a month he brought a little suitcase and a rucksack so I thing that he has Jac's as well,"Mo answered the curious F1.

"Suitcases hurry up and put my stuff in the boot!" Jac demanded rubbing her bump whilst joining the rest on the minibus. She sat down in seat next to the window when Jonny entered and was about to sit next to her whilsn Zosia was passing by. Jac quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the seat next to her.

"Sit F1, Andy you can go now."Jac demanded. Jonny quickly got his mini clipboard out his coat pocket and scribbled down ' wha' I wanna sit next to ya and ma wee girl ' and showed Jac.

"Not a chance in hell Murray!" Jac said as soon as she read his messy scribble "You need to get hand writing lessons. Now leave me and Zorsia alone and disappear into thin air!" Jonny scribbled down another word which Jac read out loud. "Impossible" she said "Well make it possible before I castrate you. Now go and play some tennis or whatever Andy. Oh and keep the trap shut for the rest of this stupid nine hour trip would you?" Jac stated rather than asked in her natural sarcastic voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter today if I have the time I might even get another one up today. Has anyone listened to the new 1D song I LOVE IT. I LOVE THEM. BIGGEST DIRECTIONER EVER ? THAT is ME. **

**LIKE TOTALLY!Anyhoo WHY THE HELL IS ZAYN GETTING MARRIED TO PERRY THE BIG PAIN I HATE HER EVEN THOUGH I LOVE LITTLE MIX**

**ARGH!OK here is the next chapter. All I'm doing is lying in bet writing this fic and listening to the song you and I . and I'm sorry for grammar an spelling mistakes my u on the keyboard is playing p so sorry. XD. this chapter is alot shorter than the first ones only because I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger. Sorry**

**26mins and 13 secs later**

"When is the next toilet stop?" moaned Jac

"Jac this is the third toilet stop we are going to need to have." Guy replied running a hand through his hair.

"Not my fault,"Jac yelled "so you better stop the god damn mini bus before I wet myself all over your little daughter! no offence Zorsia," Jac bellowed but said the last part in a whisper.

"None taken,"Zosia replied also in a whisper.

"Pll over please?" Guy asked the driver.

"'Course,"

**67 toilet stops later AKA 4 hours and 59 mins later**

"Jac I kind of need to tell you some thing, but promise I can keep my head on my shoulders please?" Guy asked in a unusually slightly scared voice.

"I don't promise anything to anyone except myself,"came Jac's simple reply.

"We are not on our way to a conference we are going to Scotland for a team building holiday," Guy said in a barely audible whisper but unfortunately for him Jac heard.

"**WHAT!?**" Jac bellowed louder than anyone in the minibus had ever heard her "Argh" Jac said a lot more quietly as if she was in pain. Suddenly every thing went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I really am suprising myself 3 chapter today! And the U on my keyboard is still playing up so sorry :) P.S Listen to the song Salute so the chapter makes some more sense to you (little mix) strongly advise it . I can not believe how many people are reading this though more reviews would be appreciated.**

"Jac, Jac," Jonny said softly as Jac's eyelids began to flutter.

"Shut p Maconie," Jac said quietly.

"Not until you tell me exactly what happened," Jonny said sternly yet calmly.

"Shut up!" Jac bellowed.

"No,"Jonny replied. Jac turned around to face the window her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Jonny come on, come and sit down Jac will tell someone so just leave her alone for now," Mo butted in Jonny reluctantly made his way back and sat down in his seat next to Mo resuming his previous position.

"Zosia please could yo pass me my bag?" Jac asked politely.

" Yeah sure it's that one isn't it?" Zosia asked pointing to a light brown leather bag.

"Yeah," Jac replied. Zosia passed her the bag and sat back down whilst Jac took out her phone and a pair of earplug's and pressed play on her phone. She didn't notice Sacha creep up behind her and suddenly pull the ear plugs and listen to what she was listening to on her iPhone 5s. The song Salute by little mix suddenly filled the minibus and Sacha looked pleased with himself mock saluted not realising he had by Jac's rules declared himself a woman. Jac Zosia Serena Mo Jonny Guy and the driver all simultaneously burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so fnny?" asked a confused ,and rather red, looking Sacha.

"Listen to the song!" Serena managed to say between fits of laughter whilst Jac pressed replay on her phone.

"You ,Sacha Levy, are officially a woman!" declared Jac. Sacha sat down with head in his hand's with a small grin on his face. Jac Serena and Zosia all saluted when the chorus started.

"I am addicted to that song, I love it!" Jac explained.

"Yeah I love little mix!" Zosia replied. Jac held out her hand for Zosia to high five and Zosia did before sneakily pressing replay on Jac's phone.

"Jac?" Guy asked her.

"Yeah,"she replied almost cheerfully

"You know that if you are not sharing a room with Jonny then you have to choose someone that isn't already with anyone?" Guy asked.

"Yeah I know, F1 up to it?" Jac asked returning back to her icy self.

"Yeah, OK," Zosia replied slowly slightly gob smacked.

"But-" Guy said

"There is only a three people bedroom left so Ms Campbell will be in or room too," Jac finished his sentence for him.

"How did yo know?" Guy asked confused as to where she knew this information from.

"Well it's kind of obvious because you and Sacha are sharing, Murray and Mo are sharing and it's only obvious that no one is having their own room so that leaves Zorsia me and Ms Campbell."

"Ah yes now that I think about it is pretty obvious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I am freezing. Anyway I would really appreciate more reviews so this chapter is for ****Daydreams-About-Fallen-Stars and TomboySwag552 and the 3 Guests the only people who reviewed the story thanks. Oh and in the fic it's the beginning of winter.**

"We are about five minutes away so you can start putting your coats on if you like," explained Mike the driver.

"Fi-na-lly," moaned Serena.

"Ooh look it's starting to snow!" explained Sacha. Jac's head shot around to the window.

"Oh crap!" Jac stated.( Jac reads the message she got from Jonny on the clip board.)

"Say a word," Jac commanded.

"No bad language in front of my wee girl," Jonny repeated what he had written on the clipboard.

"I said one word Maconie and it's my damn choice what I choose to say. But you can talk."

"Language!" Jonny repeated. Jac turn around to face Jonny and shows him the finger.

"We are here," explained Mike the driver.

"It's actually decent," said Jac sarcastically. Everyone put their coats on and exited the minibus with their luggages into the chilly air.

"Nice shoes Zorsia," said Jac

"Yeah you too," Zosia replied looking down at their matching Air Max shoes.

"OMG did you two do that on purpose or is it just random?" asked a amused Mo

"Random!" retorted Jac and Zosia at the same time.

"Feisty," said Mo. Whilst Mo was getting the death stare Guy had unlocked the door and called them into the house. Everyone obeyed as they were getting chilly and entered the modern house.

"We will need to go shopping there is a tesco round the corner so if everyone makes a shopping list me, Sacha and Jonny will go shopping later. That room is yours Mo that one is mine and the one with the en-suit is Jac's so every one go and unpack. And by the way there will be daily room checks and the room with the most points at the end of the week will be awarded a prize." explained Guy.

"Oh and I'm five years old and I want a lolly-pop!" retorted Jac sarcastically. Jac said whilst waddling down the corridor and into her room with Zosia and Serena slowly following. When Zosia walked in she found Jac spread across the biggest single bed in the room right next to the en-suit bathroom.

"Are you going to unpack?" asked Zosia politely.

"Unfortunately yes," replied Jac. She then got up out of bed and opened one of her three suitcases next to the giant wardrobe and started neatly unpacking. As did Zosia and Serena on either side of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for not updating for forever but I will make this chapter extra long or update twice today. Oh and BTW in this Jonny does not know the gender of the baby but Jac secretly does.( it might and might not be the same as in the actual thing!). Oh and Jac is about 32 weeks in.**

**08:37 pm**

Jac had just changed into her pyjamas when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly got it out and saw that Michael Spence but the caller ID said American Idiot. She answered the phone and hear his familiar American accent.

"Hello?" Jac asked

"Hi how are ya'"

"Pretty good actually"

"And how is mini Naylor. You know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Yep,"

"So what is it?"

"Can you keep it a secret from Jonny?"

"Yeah does he not know?"

"Nah I'm keeping it a secret."

"Oh are you going to tell me or not?" Michael asked, he was getting irritated and Jac could tell.

"Okay, Okay calm down it's a baby boy!" Jac explained cheerfully.

"Got any names in mind?"

"Not yet although I do like the name Liam or Jake," Jac stated

"Okay I definitely not allowing you to call it Jake,"

"Why not,"Jac sulked

" I don't like it!"

"Whatever, I need to get going I'll call you soon okay?" Jac asked

"Yeah bye."

"Speak to you soon!" Jac said and hung up the phone. Suddenly the room was illuminated with lightning which was soon followed by a long rumble of thunder. Jac had jumped under the covers and was slightly shaking with tears streaming down her face and was sobbing silently. Serena and Zosia both exchanged nervous and confused look.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked softly.

"I'm astrophobic and I have had a bad experience with storms." Jac mumbled. Serena sat on the bed and pulled the covers down to reveal Jac who had protectively put her hands around her large bump and pulled her knees up to her chest. She had tears streaming freely down her red face. She pulled the covers back over her head and continued to silently sob.

"What's the bad experience?" asked Zosia whilst approaching the bed.

"I'm not telling or I would have to tell you everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Zosia asked a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Why I'm the Ice Queen and Tough as Naylor and The Terminaylor." Jac sobbed from under the duvet.

"Why are you them?" Serena asked.

"I already said I'm not telling!"Jac said as she tried to compose herself "Now leave me alone please." she added in a small voice. "Oh and do not, I repeat DO NOT, tell Jonny It's a boy."

"We won't," Zosia and Serena replied together.

"Good," Jac retorted. She pt her earphones on her ears to block out the storm and turned to face the wall. Soon all three in the room were asleep and the storm was rumbling on outside.

**3 hours later.**

Jac had been whimpering and squirming in her sleep for nearly twenty minutes when suddenly sat up in bed and screamed for nearly ten seconds. This woke everyone in the house. Less than five seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" came Jonny's thick Scottish accent from outside the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm getting more and more reviews so thanks a lot I didn't know how much positive feedback this would get! So thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed :)**

"Go away and leave us alone!" Zosia snapped back as soon as he'd finished his sentence, "Oh and for the record of course we're flipping decent!"

"I'm coming In!" said Jonny.

"I'll don't think so!" explained Jac loudly and rather cheerfully so that Jonny heard her.

"i can't open the door are you trapped?" asked Jonny the panic evident in his voice.

"Have you by any chance heard of something called a key and a little key hole underneath the door knob, well we have the key inside and have locked the damn door!" Serena explained slowly sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I'm gonna take the door down,"

" I don't think you are because Jac is sitting on the other side of the door ad you wouldn't want to harm her would you now?"explained a amused Zosia that as soon as he had said that she had gotten up and was sitting with her back on the door and her hands resting on the top of her bump under the duvet she had taken to the floor with her.

"Damn it!" Jonny muttered under his breath whilst walking towards his room as he knew Jac wouldn't let him in any time soon.

(In Jac's room)

"What happened?" asked Serena a hint of worry in her voice.

"My... I...Nothing...It's nothing" Jac said.

"It's obviously something," said Zosia.

"ok... it is something but it doesn't involve you two,"

"why won't you tell us?"

"Firstly you would judge me, secondly you would pity and i hate pity and thirdly I hate talking and thinking about."

"We won't I swear on Elanore's life,"

"You don't tell a soul on earth?"

"No," Serena and Zosia replied at the same time.

"I don't trust you, I learnt early in life not to trust any one. EVER!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes! Mostly Jasha chapter**

Jac's voice was calm, something neither Serena or Zosia could understand when she was making such a harsh comment.

"Do you know why you fainted?" asked Zosia trying to change the subject Jac so clearly wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes I do and I'm not telling it's private," her voice still calm.

"Okay night, night" Serena said whilst getting under her duvet.

Jac waited around an hour until she was sure Serena and Zosia were asleep she quietly exited the room and went down the corridor and knocked on Sacha's door. She heard someone get out of bed and nearer the door she only hoped it would be Sacha and luckily for her it was she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sacha asked he could see Jac's eyes twinkling with tears.

"What if I'm like her?" asked Jac.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are nothing like her!" said Sacha while he pulled Jac into his famous bear hugs while Jac cried her eyes out.

"But... what if... I am?"said Jac in between sobs.

"Would you make any one else go through what you did?" holding her at arms length. She shook her head and once again collapsed into his arms.

"It's fine, really it is," said Sacha in his comforting voice.

"What's fine?" came a voice from behind them, "And what if your like who?" Jac turned around to see Mo standing in the door "What's the matter?"

"Just leave us Mo, please?" asked Sacha.

"Fine, but I'm on your case!" she warned and then left them.

"That's four people on my case already! Swear to me you won't tell them,"

"I swear on Rachel's life, cross my heart hope to die poke a needle in my eye if I lie,"

"Thanks," replied Jac, after nearly half an hour of crying/comforting Jac finally got up and went to her room.

**The next day 10:00am **

Everyone was gathered in the living room for 'morning assembly". Every one was ready to go they had all had showers (Zosia had been on her morning run) and were waiting to find out what they were going to be doing for the day.

"Today we are not doing much we are just going to town in town and will be shopping in pairs so if you partner up we can get going!" explained Guy.

"I'm already with the bump," said Jac resting her hands on it and stroking it with her thumbs.

"That does not count!" said Guy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I should be updating at least once a day now as my husband forced me into early maternity leave, so unfair it would be better to be at work (I work in a hospital) than at home. But enough about me here is the chapter. Oh and please R&R! Oh and btw ignore the fact that Guy has gotten a 7 seater from nowhere XD! If you have any ideas to how Zosia Jac and Serena could get closer to each other please tell me about them in reviews. ( I'm already planning a game of truth or dare.) Enough of me rambling on.**

"No, no, no, no, no" said Jac pointing her finger at Jonny then Sacha, Mo, Serena and Guy.

"Leaves you or no-one!" explained Jac pointing at Zosia.

"Fine by me," said Zosia still staring at her phone.

"In the car then,"

**45 mins later.**

"We'll meet here at 12:30 for lunch, okay?" asked Guy looking around the pairs/threes, they ended up with Zosia and Jac together Serena and Mo together and the men together.

"Can we go I'm going to pee myself!" explained Jac.

"You went 20 minutes ago!" said Jonny

"Your child thinks my bladder is a football!"

"Come on let's go," said Zosia to Jac whilst walking in the direction of the toilets. Jac gave Jonny the death glare and followed Zosia.

Jac had just finished washing her hands whilst Zosia went to the pharmacy next door.

"What did you buy?"asked Jac and Zosia silently showed her the Clear Blue pregnancy test she was gripping in her hand. Zosia walked into the cubicle and walked out nearly four minutes later.

"I can't look at it tell me what it says!" demanded Zosia on the verge of tears. Jac took the small stick and held it in front of her.

"Pregnant." Zosia had tears freely running down her cheeks.

"Come here," said Jac holding her arms out. Zosia collapsed into her arms being careful of Jac's bump.

"What do I do?"asked Zosia, knowing that Jac had been in the same situation a couple of months ago.

"Do you want it?"

"I think so, in a couple of years, mayby, when I've settled down when I'm working,!

"Are you going to abort it?"

"I can't kill it, I just can't"

"I understand."


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review they make my day! I've confused myself with what is and isn't happening in this fic so basically Janny are together, Jac has endomeritis, the baby does not have CDH, Jonny does not know the gender of the baby Jac does and Jac is 36 weeks pregnant. I'm sorry if any of the other chapters don't agree with that but that is basically what is happening :).**

"You do ?" asked Zosia in a questioning voice .

"I went through exactly the same. Not once not twice but four times."Said Jac . "

"What do you mean four times?" asked Zosia in a confused voice .

"A miscarriage and a stillbirth and a baby girl," Jac said in a whisper.

"A baby girl? You already have a child?" asked Zosia astonished.

"Huh, um no?" said Jac knowing she had dropped herself in it.

"Oh my god! Really!?"

"You can't tell a soul on this earth, UNDERSTOOD!?" Jac bellowed. Little did they know Serena had walked in half way through their conversation.

"Jac?" she said from behind them.

"How much did you hear?" asked Jac, recognising Serena's voice.

"I walked in when Zosia asked 'What do you mean four times',"

"Do not tell anyone,please,"

"We won't," replied Serena whilst Zosia nodded in agreement.

"Thanks,"

"How old is she?"

"Nearly fourteen."

"Do you ever see her?"

"Unfortunately no."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella,"

"Where is she?"

"With her father," Jac pulled out a picture of a little read-headed girl on her mothers hip, about three years old, from her bag.

"She is adorable."

"I know," Jac sighed "I would do **anything** for her to be with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that each chapter is shorter than the one before just it feels like good places to stop but I tried to make this one longer. There will probably be two updates today. Oh and I still need some ideas on how to make Zosia Serena and Jac closer! **

As Jac said that her eyes started to fill with tears. Serena pulled her into a maternal hug and asked

"Is this what you were dreaming about?"

"No,"replied Jac.

"What was it then?"asked Zosia from behind them.

"I can't tell you, I don't trust you."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust easily,"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you,"

"What can we do to help trust us?"

"Well for a start you can stop being pushy, I'll tell you in my own time, you can stand by me and not talk about childhood."

"Okay, lets start off like that," Serena said letting go of Jac.

"Come on let's go," explained Zosia. The trio walked out the toilets Serena left to find Mo and Jac and Zosia walked into new look. Jac headed straight for maternity and Zosia followed her not wanting for them to get lost.

Twenty minutes later ,AKA a few tops and a pair of skinny jeans later, the pair walked out of new look and headed for H&M. They called the lift, as the women clothing was on the first floor. When the lift arrived they got in pressed the button for the first floor and waited. Suddenly the lift stopped.

"Oh great just what heavily pregnant woman needs to be stuck in a lift!" explained Jac whilst she fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Serena"

"_Yes_"

"Stand outside the shop you're in"

"_Okay done_,"

"Now, can you see H&M"

"_Yes_"

"Me and Zosia are stuck in the damn lift!"

"_Youhat? You better be kidding me!_"

"Could you try and get some one to get us out of here!"

"_Yes I'm on my way_."

"Bye but please hurry." Jac hung up the phone and looked at Zosia "Serena to the rescue."

"At least it doesn't smell of cofee!" Jac explained sarcastically whilst she slid down the wall.

"It had to be today, when all I want to do is forget the message on the stick." said Zosia tears brimming her eyes.

"Don't worry it'll all turn out alright,"

"Easy for you to say."

"No it isn't because for me it didn't."

"Sorry I didn't mean," mumbled Zosia.

"It's fine." said Jac patting the space next to her "Come on."said Jac pullin Zosia into a friendly hug.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"There was nobody to be nice to me, and I know how hard it is."said Jac in a soft voice. "Feel that? There is a mini one of them growing in you," said Jac placing Zosias hand on her bump where the baby was happily kicking away. Zosia smiled lightly as the baby kicked her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Jac.

"Arthur Digby," replied Zosia in a mumble.

"What!"

"What am I meant to do?"

"Do you think he wants it?"

"No probably not."

"Well then you're left with more than me,"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm sorry that you can't see your daughter,"

"She is too. She wants to know me but her father won't let her. But we email each other, so it's better than nothing."

"I guess it is,"

"How far along do you think you are?" asked Jac

"No idea,"

"Well I guess you'll find out soon,"

"I like the name Liam, I think it'll suit him."

"Thanks,"

"Do you think you'll have more children after him." asked Zosia curiously.

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Promise you won't tell any one?" Jac looked at Zosia and Zosia nodded

"Endomeritis."

"Is that why you fainted?"

"Yes,"

"Would you want more children?"

"I think so maybe."

"It's still possible though isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's a slim chance. And anyway I'm not getting any younger am I?"

"I guess not but still, does Jonny know about the endomeritis?"

"Nope and that's how I would like it stay."

"I won't tell anyone. I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you and Sacha so close?"

"I have known him for nearly 17 years so yeah,"

"Oh, where did you go yesterday after your night mare."

"Sacha," The two sat in a comfortable silence for nearly half an hour when they felt the lift move again. The doors opened on the first floor to reveal Serena and Jonny standing there worried.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Jonny pulling Jac into a bone-crushing hug.

"Fine, let go Jonny you're suffocating me." replied a rather annoyed Jac "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Cause you've been stuck in a lift for ages."

"We need to go and meet the rest we're already 20 minutes late."


	13. Chapter 13

**To answer ellzlovzholby you will find out soon in flashbacks( I'm guessing that you mean Isabel) , I'm not giving anything away! Please R&R!**

"Where were you?" asked Sacha when he saw Jac approaching.

"Stuck in a lift!"

"Really?"

"I thought Jonny would tell you he was in your group,"

"No, he didn't" Sacha glared at Jonny "But it doesn't matter as long as your okay!" explained Sacha cheerfully.

"Come on I'm starving!" moaned Zosia from behind.

"Me too, come on." said Jac walking towards a Italian restaurant.

**05:00pm back at the house. **

Everyone had come back with bags full of clothes/food/pot noodles an were comfy in the living room around the coffee table , Jac sat on the beanbag she had declared hers for their stay,watching TV. Jac's phone suddenly signalled that she had an email. She got her phone out and read the email, her eyes full of panic. She got up as fast as a pregnant woman could and pulled Sacha out the room, passed him her phone and waited for him to read the email.

_Dear mum,_

_Hi it's Issie, I don't mean to stress you or any thing but dad has been diagnosed with a very large tumour on his brain and will be leaving soon. This really is very hard for me to ask but dad is single and when he passes there will be nobody for me to be with, except you, I understand it's the worst time possible to ask with Liam coming but I want to try living with you. You don't have to agree of course but I just thought I would ask. The doctors are saying he has about a week or two left so I thought I would ask before it's too late. _

_Love, Issie._

Sacha looked at Jac then back down at the email and then at Jac, she had tears streaming down her perfect cheek bones.

"I need to go and pack ,"explained Jac.

"Are you going to tell Jonny?"asked Sacha

"I'm going to tell him everything. Tell him to come to my room."

"As you wish,"

A couple of minuets later Jonny knocked on the door and pocked his head around it to see Jac with one of her suitcases already packed and half-way through packing her other one.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked the concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, now could you listen and try not to interrupt. Here goes nothing." Jac joked. "You know I never talk about my family? Well that's because I don't have one. My only family are Elliot,Michael Sacha, you, baby, Emily,Grace and Issie. Don't talk i'll explain." she said as Jonny pulled her into a tight embrace. "When I was born Paula my blood mother she left me in the hospital for about 3 days. She came back and pretended that nothing happened. When I was three I started nursery like every normal child. That's where I met Emily and Grace I've been friends with them ever since, oh and by the way they're sister's. At the age of five my mother started abusing me, I would turn up school with cuts and bruises all over me. The teacher had suspicions but she thought it was because I was a energetic child .It continued like this until I was 12 when one day I went home and nobody was there . The spare key was still under the plant pot so I used that to get in. I walked into my mothers bedroom and find that all her clothes had been packed and she left a note on my pillow that said: I have gone to India to help poorly children and will never come back social services will be her to pick you up at 7:00 so be ready !:)

Love mum:) xxx

Emily and graces family adopted me and I felt more loved then I have ever felt with my mother . She came back 4 years ago with kidney failure and I was stupid enough to believe that we could have a mother , daughter relationship .After the surgery she was staying at my flat and was pretending to through up the anti-rejection meds so I went to the hospital to get some other ones , when I came back she was gone. And I felt like the 12 year old Jac all over again. I saw her in a taxi through the window and speedily got in the car and followed her . I found her at my grandfathers house , who when I was 12 she told me he was died, but when I arrived was very much alive. By then my wound had gotten infected so I called Micheal Spence. I said what needed to be said and fainted as I was in septic shock. A few years before that I had had a daughter called Isabel. Her father took her away from me and left. Now he has a brain tumour and will most likely die in the next week or so. So I will take Isabel, who is now 14. And I will do it whether you stay or decide to leave me like so many people have. She knows about you and mini Naylor and would love to meet you but of course that I your choice."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi,BTW the pot noodles thing is one of my pregnancy cravings. BTW Jac and Jonny have been going strong for a about 11 month:)**

Jonny squeezed Jac who was in his arms, he could feel her tears against his chest.

"I would love to meet her. But I have a few questions, Where is Paula now?"

"India,"

"Does Issie have red hair?"

"Of course."

"Why haven't you told me any of this before?"

"I...Just... I don't know."

"Who is her father?"

"A man I thought I loved." they sat there in silence for a couple more minutes before she remembered she needed to pack. She gently removed his arms from her waist and slid back onto the carpet in front of her wardrobe then immediately started packing. When she had finished packing her second suitcase Zosia and Serena entered the room.

"Where are you going?" Zosia asked.

"Home." replied Jac bluntly.

"Why?"

"Issie's father has a brain tumour and will die in the next week or so." said Jac sadly.

"So she's going to live with yo, am I right?" asked Serena hesitantly. Jac just nodded her head and continued packing. She turned around and saw Zosia taking her suitcase out from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving with you, you know for some support and anyway this trip thing is .B.O.R.I.N.G!" explained Zosia.

"You are not coming!"

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

Jac just sighed and continued packing whilst Zosia started packing her things.

"When you leaving and how are you getting there?" asked Zosia.

"As soon as I can and most likely by train."

**An hour later.**

Jac had finished packing a few minutes ago and was on her laptop looking for a four or five bedroom house, sitting on Jonny's lap who was on her beanbag.

"How about this one? Reasonable location, five bedrooms, garden, near a high school,"asked Jac looking up at Jonny.

"Hmm, I like it," replied Jonny smiling, "there is room for a dog."

"Ugh, you are kidding me right?"

"No I'm not! Any way have got that ticket?"

"Obviously!" replied Jac sarcastically.

"I've packed my suitcase," said Jonny.

"You're not coming back yet."

"Yes I am."

"I've already got Zosia tagging along and you were so looking forward to this!"

"I'm coming!"

"Well you're not sleeping at mine, and I probably won't even leave the flat, so you won't see me! What's the point!?"

"But-"

"But you're staying here!"said Jac in a slightly raised voice. Jonny huffed leaned back and crossed his arms like a child.

**10 mins later.**

Jac had written an email saying:

_Dear Issie,_

_Of course you can come down to me. You know that's what I've always wanted but I really am sorry about your dad. Jonny would love to meet you and as for Liam it would be better know because he will know you from the start. Give me a ring when you can feel he won't be able to hang on any longer and I will pick you up. Me and Jonny have found a house we would like to buy but at the moment you will be staying in my flat's spare room. Oh and how is Jenny I assume she is coming too? Jonny will be so exited. How are you holding up? _

_P.S Don't tell Jonny it's a boy!_

_Love mum._

She sent the email and decided to go to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Does any one know why there wasn't an episode yesterday?**

_Dear mum,_

_I'm holding up fine I think I'm coping better than dad. And if it's okay with you Jenny will be coming too! Oh and does Jonny not know it's a boy?I don't mind where we live or which room I stay in. I wonder if Liam will have red hair? I hope he's cute!But then I bet he will be! I'll call you soon.(If you haven't changed numbers!)._

_Love Issie :)_

Jac and Zosia ,much to Jac's annoyance, were sitting in a taxi on their way to Jac's flat. They had somehow survived the long train journey and Zosia had refused to go back to her flat 'Stubborn girl' thought Jac. Jonny had made it clear that she was going to stay in the spare bedroom in Jac's flat until Issie arrived, and that had put Jac in a very bad mood.

"Out!" Jac commanded Zosia as the driver pulled over

"Okay, okay, calm down," Zosia replied.

"That's 11 pounds twenty." said the driver. Jac handed him the money and got out the car took her suitcases and proceeded to walk towards her home. When Jac and Zosia got to the flat they flopped onto the sofa after taking their shoes and coats of and sat in silence for a few minutes until Zosia asked,

"Where exactly is Issie?"

"She and her dad live on the complete other end of Holby,"

"Do you know the address?"

"Of course I do!" explained an increasingly annoyed Jac. Jac's phone started ringing and she piked up the phone.

"Issie,"

"_Mum_,"

"Why are you calling," Jac asked she could hear her daughter trying to control her sobs.

"_He's gone_,"

"Oh Issie I'm on my way," said Jac slipping her shoes and coat on. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Can I bring a friend to help move your stuff?"

"_I don't mind,_"

"I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, bye sweetheart."

"_Bye,_" Issie hung up the phone before her mum. Jac turned around to call Zosia but she was already standing behind her in her shoes and coat. They stumbled out the flat and Jac threw the car keys at Zosia.

"I can't fit behind the wheel," Jac answered Zosia's questioning look she nodded and they got into the car. Jac quickly typed the location into the sat nav and they set of as soon as Zosia knew where she was going.


	16. Chapter 16

**15 mins later.**

Jac was stood on the doorstep of the house her daughter was currently living at. She knocked on the door and she heard someone coming down the stairs. The door opened to reveal a tall ginger girl wearing black jeggings and a long blue top. Issie immediately fell into her mothers arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"It'll be fine," said Jac stroking Issie's hair. A few minutes later Issie had composed herself,

"Hi I'm Issie," she introduced herself to Zosia .

"I'm Zosia," she replied smiling at the girl.

"That's a polish name,"

"How did you know?"

"My auntie is called Zosia."

"Dad's sister?" asked Jac.

"No, dad's brothers wife," explained Issie.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Upstairs, but only take the light stuff mum,"

"Fine, but you're going to have to help her too, she's going to look like a whale soon."

"Congrats!" said Issie to Zosia

"Thanks, now come on where's your room?"

"Follow me," said Issie already half way up the stair.

"Slow down Issie Liam has taken a toll on my speed!" Jac called up the stairs.

"Sorry, I forgot," said Issie from the top of the stairs who was soon joined by Zosia and then by Jac.

Issie opened the door to her room to reveal poster covered walls and a floor covered with boxes.

"Mum you can take those boxes down or help me pack the rest of my clothes," said Issie pointing to some boxes.

"I hate to admit it but I don't think I would make it down the stairs,"

"So I'll put them in the boot of the car," said Zosia picking up two boxes.

"Yep I'll help you with the bigger ones later."  
"Fine." Jac's phone started ringing she looked at the ID to see Andy Murray was ringing her.

"OMG you know Andy Murray!" said Issie who had stopped packing to see who was calling her.

"A certain Scottish one but his name is more like Jonny Maconie," Jac said whilst putting it on speaker.

"Hi Jonny Skype me, you're wasting credit,"  
"_Okay bye,_"

Seconds later Jonny called Jac on Skype. Jac answered the phone and turned on the camera .

"Who's that?" asked Jonny indicating Issie through the camera.

"It's Issie,"said Jac

"Hi Issie, How are you?"

"Pretty good actually, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, Jac I found an even better house,"

"Go on, impress me,"

"Six bedrooms, Kitchen, Dining room, Two of the bedrooms have en-suits, a big bathroom, two floors, living room, garden, close the hospital and a high school, room for a dog, wait a second, why are you with Issie?"

"Were moving her stuff to mine,"

"Oh okay, I'm sending you a link check it out, I need to run bye! I'm coming Mo," he shouted the last part and then they heard him mutter "She's going to kill me!"

"Why?" asked Issie.

"Oh I only cling filmed the toilet." Jac Issie and Zosia ,who had recently entered the room for more boxes, burst into fit's of laughter. "Love you bye," said Jonny he quickly hung up the call whilst Jac, Issie and Zosia tried to regain their composure.

"Idiot," muttered Jac under her breath


	17. Chapter 17

**If any of you out there are DG fans I'm writing a cross over! (Blame my niece**)

Later that day they had returned to Jac's flat and had just finished unpacking Issie in the spare room when Jac decided to look at the house Jonny had sent the link to. She copied and pasted it into google, she liked it, that was a start. By this time it was already 08:00pm, she heard someone knock on the flat door so she walked over and unlocked, she had suspected it would be Jonny but,to her surprise, she found Michael Spence standing on her doormat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked,

"Visiting!" he stated.

"Dad hurry up!" said Jasmine from behind him.

"We need to use your spare room, as far as I remember it's got two single bed's in it,"he stated.

"Come in, there will be a problem with the spare room thing though," explained Jac. Jasmine, being Jasmine, pushed past her father and into the flat, left her suitcase in the middle of the hallway and went into the spare room.

"Mum?" asked Issie,

"Yes," said Jac who had waddled over to the spare room,

"You never said I have a half sister!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating for absolutely forever! Having two newborn twins at home is proving a lot harder than I originally thought! I don't know how old Jasmine is just pretend she's about 14(like issie)**

"Oh no, no, no, no!" explained Jac. "That," said Jac pointing to Michael "Is Yankee Doodle!"

"Oh, right" said Issie flushing slightly red "I'm Issie"

"Jasmine," replied Jasmine "But call me Jas"

"You two are sharing this room and Yankee Doodle here will sleep on the blow up mattress in the living room." explained Jac who then turned around and waddled into the kitchen only to find that all her cupboards were empty. She walked through to the living room and told Zosia to get up and put her shoes and coat on who simply followed her orders.

"Mum, me and Jas are coming too," stated Issie putting on her second boot.

"Fine come on then," replied Jac.

They had entered Tesco and decided to split up Issie and jasmine headed to the isle with magazines whilst Zosia and Jac Bought the necessary food. About fifteen minutes later they reunited at the tills Jasmine and Issie had a basket full of magazines or so Jac thought. They began to empty it onto the till when Jac noticed Issie put some pads onto the till and hid them quickly behind the magazines.

"What's the point of getting so many of them? They all have the same information in them!" explained Jac looking at the ridiculous pile of magazines. Issie and jasmine shrugged at the same time "Do you have any idea on how long you're staying?"

"No," replied jasmine quickly then giggled at something Issie had muttered. Once they had paid hey carried all their bags to the car and Zosia drove them back home (as Jac couldn't fit behind the wheel)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi updates are going to be much slower than before about one or two a week, sorry! Is it me or does there seem to be less and less fanfics being updated :( I need some ideas and more reviews please! **

They stepped out of the car and Jac started to wave at two approaching ginger women. One had a slightly bigger bump then the other but both visibly pregnant. Anyone would say they were triplets!

But then Jac noticed they were pulling suitcases behind them.

"Hey you okay sis' you're turning paler by the second." asked the one with the smaller bump.

"Fine,fine. How you doing?" replied Jac. Then Jac saw a figure approaching in the distance. If you compared her face to a piece of paper you wouldn't see the difference.

"Great, the morning sickness finally past, well not so morning sickness!" explained the bigger bumped one. "Wait is that, no it can't be!" she squealed looking back at Issie.

"Mum, who is that?" asked Issie curious.

"It is!" she shouted, but quickly quietened down remembering that they were in a car park.

"Issie this is Emily," she pointed at the one with the smaller bump "And this is Grace," she said pointing at the other, "my sisters!" she explained further. She then proceeded to look at them "Judging by the suitcases I gather your staying?"

"Yes ," they replied together " Why?"

"well I have only got Michael, Jasmine, Issie and Zosia staying. But we'll figre it out!"


End file.
